


ohmigod, ohmigod you guys

by justwannabeafangirl



Series: spierfeld week [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spierfeld Week, legally blonde the musical, look my theater nerd is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwannabeafangirl/pseuds/justwannabeafangirl
Summary: “Oh my God, guys, I can’t take this anymore,” Simon said, sitting down at their lunch table. “I need to know if I got a lead or not!” He picked up his fork and started eating.“Babe,” Bram said softly, putting his hand on Simon’s leg. “You’re shaking the entire table.”-or-Simon finally gets the lead he deserves.Title: "Ohmigod You Guys" from Legally Blonde





	ohmigod, ohmigod you guys

**Author's Note:**

> Spierfeld Week Day 5: Ensemble

Simon could barely hold himself together.

The cast list for Creekwood High’s production of _Legally Blonde_ was to go up that afternoon once the last bell rang, and since it was senior year, Simon was really hoping he’d finally get a lead. He was really proud of his audition and he had a good feeling about it. But unfortunately, the end of the school day was still four hours away, and it was getting harder and harder to concentrate.

“Oh my God, guys, I can’t take this anymore,” Simon said, sitting down at their lunch table. “I need to know if I got a lead or not!” He picked up his fork and started eating.

“Babe,” Bram said softly, putting his hand on Simon’s leg. “You’re shaking the entire table.”

“Oh, sorry,” Simon blushed. “I’m just excited.”

“We know, Si, we know,” Leah said, rolling her eyes, the smile still on her face.

“You got this, Si!” Abby said.

“How are you not nervous?” Simon said to Abby. “I can’t sit still.”

Abby shrugged. “It’s senior year. I’m trying to just enjoy it instead of freaking out all the time.” Nick put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I wish I could do that,” Simon mumbled. Bram took his hand, stroking his hand with his thumb.

“Only a few more hours to go, Simon. You can get through this,” Nick said. “Take deep breaths, dude.”

Simon obliged, breathing in and out slowly to calm his nerves.

The bell rang. Simon picked up his tray and his backpack and practically skipped toward the door, tossing his leftover food into the trash as he went. He knew his friends were all rolling their eyes at him right then, but he didn’t care. He was too lost in the excitement of a new theater season.

Finally, finally, _finally_ , the last bell rang. Simon practically ran down the hall to Ms. Albright’s office where the list was already hanging up. He fought his way through the crowd of excited drama kids to the door and started reading down the list.

It didn’t take Simon long to find his name.

He’d really done it.

He’d finally gotten a lead.

He was going to play Emmett.

Next to him, he heard Taylor’s distinct squeal. She, of course, got the role of Elle.

Abby was one of the lead sorority girls. Simon sighed with relief. If he had gotten a lead and Abby hadn’t, he would have felt awful. But it was their senior year, their time to shine, and he couldn’t wait.

Their first rehearsal started right away, so Simon walked (actually, it was more like skipping, if he was being completely honest) down to the auditorium, a huge grin on his face.

“And here’s our Emmett!” Ms. Albright said, gesturing to him as he walked through the double doors. The members of the company that were there clapped, and he couldn’t help but blush.

“Guys, stop,” Simon said, waving their claps away, but internally, he loved it. He’d waited three years of being Company Member #8 for this, for his chance to be a star. Sure, he’d have to work incredibly hard to be the best he could be, but he knew it would all be worth it on opening night.

“Speech, speech, speech!” Cal cheered from the piano bench. He grinned.

“Alright, alright,” Simon said, laughing. “Thank you all for this incredible opportunity, and I know that this is going to be one of the greatest productions Creekwood High has ever seen.” By then, the rest of the cast had arrived, and they started clapping, too. “Let’s get to work, everyone!”

“Yes, let’s get to work!” Ms. Albright agreed. “Shall we begin with a read through? Everyone, come sit on the stage.”

As everyone walked up the stairs and found seats on the stage, Taylor nudged his shoulder with her own. “So we get to fake-date in this show, huh?”

“Guess so,” Simon replied.

“You sure you can act straight enough for this?” Taylor raised her eyebrow. Simon knew she was joking, though. They’d gotten really close since _Oliver_ and her new band with Leah and Nora and the others, and he was really glad. She seemed obnoxious on the outside, but once Simon had gotten to know her, she really was sweet. And, after all, she had every right to be proud of herself. She was truly very talented.

“Oh, Taylor, I’m going to be the straightest straight guy you’ll ever see. I am an actor, after all.”

She laughed. “I’m proud of you, Simon. You’ve really come so far since _Grease_ freshman year.”

“I was so bad back then that Ms. Albright had to hide me behind the rest of the ensemble. All of that time spent practicing really paid off.”

“Hell yeah it did. C’mon, Emmett, let’s go sit at the front.” Taylor took his hand, spinning on her heel and pulling him after her. He was _this close_ to falling on his face, but he managed to keep his balance.

“Okay, Elle,” Simon replied, sitting down beside her on the edge of the stage.

“Alright, everyone. Let rehearsal season begin! Act 1, scene 1. Taylor, you’re going to be offstage. Abby, you’re going to be…”

 

———

 

As the read-through finished and everyone stood up, Simon heard clapping from the audience. He squinted into the lights and saw Bram sitting a few rows from the back. A smile spread across his face once again as he walked down the stairs, picking up speed as he headed towards Bram’s open arms.

“You’re incredible, babe,” Bram said.

“Bram, literally, we haven’t even done anything yet. Also, how the hell did you get in here?”

He shrugged. “I’m just so proud to be your boyfriend. I’ve always loved _Legally Blonde_ ; while all of my friends were obsessing over Elle, I was falling hard for Emmett. Also, Ms. Albright let me in.”

“She knows you now, huh? And how were you not falling for Warner?”

“Psh, that loser? He’s way too arrogant for his own good. Emmett is the adorable sweet nerd. That’s the kind of guy I fall in love with.”

“I think you fit that description better than I do,” Simon replied.

“Well I fell in love with you at first sight, so I rest my case.” He raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to be the best Emmett I’ve ever seen. And the hottest.”

“I bet you’re going to enjoy watching Taylor kissing me, aren’t you.” Simon bit his lip and smirked.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to _love_ it.” Bram rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “I never thought I’d say this, but I actually wish I were Taylor.”

“Shut up, silly.” Simon pulled him in for a kiss.

“If you’d told me years ago that I’d be making out with Emmett someday, I’d have thought you were crazy,” Bram said as he pulled away.

“I’m glad I could make that dream come true for you, babe."

 

———

 

As Bram turned the car on and pulled out of the school’s parking lot, Simon pulled up his group chat with Bram, Abby, Nick, and Leah.

_Ohmigod, you guys_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I've always been a huge theater fan, but my theater nerd self has seriously been reawakened recently. Thank Legally Blonde and Be More Chill.  
> 2\. Speaking of Legally Blonde, one of my school's theater companies produced that show, and I saw it last night. I've wanted to see it for years, and I absolutely loved it, so I just had to write this : )  
> 3\. I apologize for this being a few days late!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://justwannabeafangirl.tumblr.com) if you'd like : )


End file.
